I Kissed A Girl  Brittana
by SantanaBrittany143
Summary: Santana always knew there was something special about Brittany and she was finally able to find out. I suck at summaries


Summary: Santana always knew there was something special about Brittany and she was finally able to find out. I suck at summaries.

**This Is about Brittana. Santana and Brittany. Based partly on Glee Events, based partly on Naya and Heather's events and based partly on my Imagination. I'll ask you to give me ideas on the story because I want you to be apart of the process. This isn't really set at a certain time because Beth is still young, but Quinn has always had custody of her. Sam has been there since freshman year and Quinn didn't date Finn or Puck. Santana won't come out until probably about the 15th chapter. Until then enjoy the Pucktana mushiness. **

Santana woke up still tired from last night, why was it so quiet? It was summer vacation so she expected at least some noise. No Traffic. No Construction Tools. Nothing. I mean this is Las Vegas. There's always noise. She decided to call Brittany, she was her best friend, she was the only one Santana could fully confide in, the only one she really opened up to. She fumbled around her bedside table for her phone, she pressed the buttons of Brittany's number and waited, listening to the ring, finally Brittany picked up _"Hello?" _

"_Hey Britt, It's Tana" _

"_Oh Hey Tana, Whats up?"_

"_Are you in Vegas yet?"_

Brittany was coming to Vegas for Santana's birthday, so was the rest of the Glee club, but Brittany was the main person Santana wanted there. With Brittany there Santana felt Safe, Santana felt Brave and Santana felt Fearless.

"_Yea, I just landed."_

"_Can you come over? I need your opinion on something"_

This wasn't quite true, Santana could choose a dress on her own, and she already had. She wanted Brittany to see her, before the party, in her very short, very low cut, very tight red dress and her 8Inch high heels.

"_Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes"_

"_Wait"_ Santana had an idea _"Why don't I come pick you up, that way we can catch up in the car as well"_

"_Okay, I see you soon"_

"_Yea, I'm leaving now"_

Santana jumped up out of bed, grabbed her dress and shoes off the chair, ran into the bathroom, put her dress on, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She sprayed on her favorite perfume that Brittany got her for her birthday last year. She only used it on special occasions. She didn't have time for a shower. Ran back to her bedroom and quickly pulled up her duvet so her bed looked half made. Ran into the kitchen, grabbed her phone, purse and keys off the bench and jumped in her car. She always knew it was a good idea to drive to Vegas; she never liked planes and wasn't going to take a taxi. Pulling out of her driveway she nearly hit a runner but she didn't really care, she needed Brittany to see her. She needed Brittany to want her. Santana always had a thing for Brittany ever since the first day of freshman year. She knew there was something special about her.

Santana was pissed she didn't get French in her timetable. She was stuck with Spanish with some teacher called Will Schuster. Walking down the hallway every guy was staring at her boobs, butt or her long tanned legs. She walked up to her locker, opened it and grabbed her biology textbook then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Who dared touch Santana Lopez? She slammed her locker and turned to her left, locking eyes with a very smiley blond haired girl.

"_Hi I'm Brittany"_

"_I'm Santana" Santana locked eyes with this girl. She couldn't be mad at her. There was something about her._

"_What do you have first?"_

"_Um, Biology, Do you know where the class is?"_

"_No, I don't sorry, but I have it as well"_

"_Noah" Santana yelled. Noah Puckerman was her best friend since 1st grade_

"_Dude, I'm Puck in this school"_

"_Puckerman, you better not call me dude ever again or I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your skinny ass"_

"_Sorry Tana"_

"_Anyways, do you know where our Biology class is?"_

"_Yea, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, third door on you right" _

**AN: If you guys have seen Victorious on Nickelodeon, you may have heard Rex say the Down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, third door on your right. I thought it was a good thing to put it there. I might be wrong.**

That was a good day for Santana. She was at the airport. She pulled over and text Brittany.

To: Brittany

From: Santana

9:12am

_Hey, I'm here where should I go?_

To: Santana

From: Brittany

9:13am

I'm at the end of parking building number 5. I saw Kurt and Blaine so I'm with them.

To: Brittany

From: Santana

9:15am

Okay, ask them if they want to come home with us. I mean, were all at the same hotel. You and Quinn are staying with me right. Mercedes and Rachel and Tina are on the right of us. Puck, Finn and Sam are of the left. Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Artie are next to them and Mr Shue Our "Parental Guidance" is on the left of them.

To: Santana

From: Kurt

9:17am

Hey baby girl, sure we'll come home with you, we can get Blaine to go get food and you me and Britt will have a 3some, Eh? Sound like a plan?

Santana knew Kurt was joking but somehow she found it funny and thought she might as well have some fun on this trip.

To: Kurt

From: Santana

_9:18am_

_Yea, sure Kurt, I can give you a blowjob. :)_

To: Santana

From: Kurt

_9:18am_

_I was only joking, but if that's what the B-day girl wants. Sure thing. I'll tell the others, Quinn arrived so she's gonna come with us. Maybe you girls can have a 3some?_

To: Kurt

From: Santana

9:18am

Yea Kurt, tell Quinn jk

To: Santana

From: Quinn

_9:19am_

You're kidding right? I don't know if Puck and Sam will be okay with this. :)

_To: Quinn_

_From: Santana_

_9:20am_

_Yes, I'm only joking, Kurt was the one who brought it up._

**AN: In this story Brittany isn't as dumb, Santana isn't as mean and all the glee club get along really well. **

Santana decided she better stop texting her friends and find them. She drove around for about 2 minutes until she found the parking building. When Santana stepped out of the car everyone's mouths dropped, even passers by were staring at her.

"You like?" Santana looked at Britt when she said this

"Wow, You look great"

"Thanks, Its for tomorrow night" Santana was having her party tomorrow

"It makes your boobs look great, not that they don't always but yea"

Santana was so glad Britt said that.

"Okay guys, why don't we get your luggage in the back and jump in the car. We have a lot of catching up to do. Quinn, you brought Beth, Oh she's so cute." Santana said picking up the tiny girls hand.

"Yea, I couldn't leave her with my parents and I have full custody of her."

"Me and Britt could baby-sit her for a day if you want to go shopping or something"

"Oh, that would be really nice, thanks. I'm going to get my cousin to have her for tomorrow night but yea that would be great."

When they get back to the hotel the others were all there.

"When did you get here?"

"We arrived at about 6 this morning and we've just been hanging inside the airport terminal then we decided to come here." Rachel said

"Oh, okay well we all need to catch up so why don't you get your stuff sorted then come into Me, Quinn and Britt's room and we can chat there?"

Everyone agreed and they spent the rest of the day laughing, and talking.

**If you want all the chapters to be the same length as this then I'll upload a chapter once a week. If you want them to be shorter then I'll upload a chapter every few days. Let me know. If you have any ideas for the story or for future chapters email me at or tell me in the reviews.**

**I'll update once I get 5 reviews.**

**Should I have? **

**Britt and Santana baby-sit Beth**

**Or**

**Santana baby-sit while Britt teaches a dance class (if she saw like an advertisement for a one class tonight kinda thing) but Santana can't get Beth to sleep so she gets Puck to help. **


End file.
